


Until Next Time

by Spunkybob5



Series: A Night of Free Will [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sam is a Sweetheart, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunkybob5/pseuds/Spunkybob5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet Sam in a library and are gutsy enough to take him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written by request for a friend. You can totally pretend it's you. :-)

I’m not the type of girl to pick up guys in a bar. It’s not about some moral high ground. You can screw whoever you want. I’m not judging. It’s just not my thing, you know?

Apparently, I’m not above taking home guys I meet at the library, though.

I noticed this guy the minute I stepped into the ancient literature section. To be fair, there is no way to miss him. He’s massive, like 6’5” or something, with ridiculously broad shoulders and a super tight ass. Usually I’m pretty shy, but the book I needed was on the top shelf. Right next to him. What’s a girl to do?

“Excuse me,” I said. I was very polite. I didn’t use my sexy voice at all.

The guy turned towards me, and _holy shit_ , he was beautiful. Square jaw, high cheek bones, hazel eyes, and a mane of hair to make Pantene models drool. His gaze swept over me. Usually, when guys do that, I’m left feeling a little dirty, like all they’re doing is rating my breasts. (Which are fantastic, thank you very much, but that’s beside the point.) This guy, though – it wasn’t like that. I didn’t feel dirty. It was more like…being measured. Weighed. Assessed.

Whatever test he had in his mind, I apparently passed, because he smiled – _hello, dimples_ – and said, “Yes?”

I swallowed, and I’m not ashamed to say I totally turned on the sex voice, “Hi.”

I know. I’m smooth like butter.

“Hi,” Dimples answered.

“Um,” _Get your shit together, girl!_ “Can you hand me a book?”

“Sure. Any book in particular, or should I pick one at random?”

Oh, nice. Pretty _and_ funny.

“ _The Complete Works of Plato_ , please.”

Dimples turned, scanning the shelves until he found the volume. I absolutely did not stare at the way his back muscles rippled under his shirt when he reached up for it.

“Here you go,” Dimples smiled. “Doing some light reading?”

“Kinda,” I answered. “My students are doing a unit on mythology and I wanted to review Plato’s story of Atlantis.”

“Yeah? What grade do you teach?”

“Third,” I answered. Usually at this point I’d say thank you and leave, but, well – I didn’t want to. Not without this man in tow.

“What other myths are you doing?”

“It’s a new unit, so I haven’t really settled on anything. Probably Hercules. Maybe Thor. Names they’re going to recognize,” I shifted the book in my arms. “I might also do Orion, since that’s the only constellation I can ever find in the sky.”

“That’s really cool. I would have loved a unit on mythology,” Dimples grinned. “I’m Sam, by the way.”

I told him my name, offering my hand.

Sam shook it, and I was surprised by how powerful his grip was. I mean, I could tell he was a strong guy, but this was more than that. He had presence.

And I wanted him present in my bedroom. If you know what I mean.

We chatted for a little bit. Sam had really strongly held opinions on Thor’s hammer, which seemed random, but whatever. I have strong opinions on knitting. Everyone needs a hobby.

After a while, another man rounded the corner, “I’m not finding anything, Sammy. Have you had any – Hello. I’m Dean.” The new man extended his hand.

I took it, and felt the same power in his grip. Objectively, this guy was even more attractive than Sam. Dean had dazzling green eyes, kissable lips, and just the right amount of stubble on that perfect jaw to make a girl drool. He looked me over, too, but the same way Sam had, without making me feel objectified or dirty. I could tell he found me attractive, but that wasn’t what he was looking for. Even with how pretty this guy was, though, I would still have picked Sam. Not just because I met him first, but because there was something more…I dunno. Earnest about him, I guess.

Also, the hair.

Sam introduced us. “And no, I haven’t found anything to help in our research.” 

He could not have been more obvious without holding up a sign that read ‘Go away. I’m trying to get laid.’

I was ok with that.

“Yeah, I’ll bet you haven’t,” Dean grinned. “I’m gonna grab some food, head back to the motel. I promised Cas I’d call.”

“Ok. See you tomorrow,” Sam said pointedly.

“Nice meeting you,” And he was gone.

Sam walked with me to the counter. As we stood in line, I wracked my brain for something not lame to say. Failing that, I went with, “So, a motel? You guys just passing through?”

“Yeah. We’re just in town for work.”

I reached the front of the line and checked out my book. Sam held the door for me and we stepped into the evening air. The wind had picked up, and my thin sweater wasn’t quite enough. I know Sam saw me shiver when I asked, “So what do you guys do for a living?”

Sam didn’t answer, just wrapped his arms around me, shielding me from the chill. He lowered his lips until they just barely brushed mine when he spoke, “Does it matter?”

“Um, well,” I bumbled. “Are you a hitman for the mob?”

Sam laughed, “No.”

“Then it does not matter.”

“Good,” Sam answered, and then he was kissing me and _dear lord_ it was good. Better than good. I felt my lips open, inviting him to kiss me more deeply, and he did. His tongue explored confidently, but gently. Sam wasn’t pushing me at all, but I was ready to strip down right on the steps of the library.

Another gust of wind reminded me that would be unwise. I shivered again, more from the kiss than the cold, and Sam’s grip tightened. I licked my lips and spoke the single gutsiest words I’ve ever said, “Follow me home.”

***

Standing in my apartment, pouring two glasses of wine, it occurred to me this might be a terrible idea. Sam was big, and I couldn’t shake the feeling of something military about him. He moved with precision, no wasted effort. And when we’d stepped in the door, the way he’d scanned my apartment…well, it wasn’t about décor, I can tell you that. More like he was memorizing the layout.

All the clues said Sam was dangerous.

But I didn’t feel like I was the one in danger. In fact, I felt safer next to him than I’ve felt in my whole life. Like he was my protector. _Maybe he’s a spy or something_.

I carried the wine into the living room. Sam was standing in front of my bookshelves. I offered him the glass. “Thank you,” he smiled, sipping the wine. “Quite a collection you’ve got here – Harry Potter, romance novels, cozy mysteries, and the complete works of Carver Edlund.”

I blushed, “Yeah, I’ve got eclectic tastes.”

Sam’s smile broadened, “Have you ever been to any of those Supernatural conventions?”

“Are you making fun of me?” I teased.

“Not even a little,” Sam promised.

We stood there for a minute, staring at each other, and I could feel myself start to panic. _What are you doing, oh my God, you’re going to have a one night stand with a stranger, what are you even thinking, what if he tries to kill you?_

Before my thoughts could really run away, Sam took my hand and led me to the couch. He sat close to me, but made no contact beyond my hand. “Are you nervous?”

“Yes. I don’t usually do…this. Well, not usually. I never do stuff like this.”

Sam frowned, “We don’t have to do anything. You say the word, and I’m gone. No hard feelings. I promise.”

I took a deep breath, “I want to. I’m just…”

“Nervous,” Sam finished, smiling.

“Yes.”

Sam brought his hand up to my cheek, gently dragging his thumb over my lower lip. I may have stopped breathing.

“Let me take care you, then. Please,” Sam looked so sincere. 

I nodded. Sam took my wine glass and set it on the coffee table. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. This kiss was more commanding than the first. It started gently, then intensified as Sam slipped his tongue over my lips. I gasped, and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

I’d never been kissed like this. It was thorough and gentle and so freaking hot I wasn’t sure if I was melting or burning up.

My hands slid up his arms, across his shoulders, up his neck, and finally into that glorious hair. My fingers tangled in it, pulling a growl from Sam. I felt his hands move, too, but down, sliding over my neck, shoulders, back, rib cage, before settling low on my waist. He pulled me closer, pressing our bodies together as much as possible while sitting on a couch.

I’m not sure how long we kissed like that before Sam pulled back. His expression was intense, and I was reminded that he was indeed a dangerous man. He licked his lips, plump from kissing, and swallowed, “Bedroom.”

It was a command, and I nodded at the room behind him, unable to find my voice. Sam grinned at me, dissipating my nerves, and stood, gracefully scooping me into his arms, bridal style. “I’ve got you,” he promised. I couldn’t help my girly giggle.

He deposited me gently on the bed. Straightening, he shrugged out of his flannel and pulled off his t-shirt. And _holy mother of pearl_ was he ripped. Every inch of him was flawless, chiseled muscle, all of it accented by the flaming pentagram tattoo on his left pec.

I’m pretty sure I squeaked.

Sam smirked. He crawled up the bed towards me, eyes locked on mine. Hovering over me, he dropped his mouth to mine, kissing me again. I wasn’t focused on the kiss, though. My hands were exploring his smooth skin, up his back, along his shoulders – _shit, he’s huge_ – down his chest, over his abs. He groaned, biting down a little on my lip. It surprised me, and my nails sank into his skin.

He drew me up off the bed, his mouth still latched to my neck just below my ear. He pushed my cardigan off my shoulders, flinging it aside, then tugged at my shirt. Sam paused then, looking at me, watching for consent. I whimpered and nodded, missing his mouth already. Sam pulled off my tank top.

He pulled me into his lap so I was straddling him. He ran his hands over my smooth skin. It felt like I was being claimed, and I could not remember anything more erotic. He unclasped my bra and pulled it off. My breasts pressed against the bare skin of his chest and I shivered. The skin on skin contact was electric.

You ladies understand what usually happens now. Most guys, at this point, go right for the kill. The only place they touch you is your breasts. The rest of you ceases to exist.

Sam proved once again he was not like other guys.

His hands pressed into the small of my back, keeping me tight against him as his mouth began a leisurely trek down my body. I threw my head back, giving him better access to my throat. And Sam didn’t miss an inch of skin. His lips and tongue were everywhere, as if he had all the time in the world. His powerful arms cradled me as I writhed under his ministrations.

“Sam,” I gasped. “ _Please_.”

Sam smirked, his lips just at the top of my breast. “Please, what? Tell me what you want, baby,” he said into my skin.

I didn’t know what I wanted. Just – “ _More_.”

Suddenly I was flat on my back, Sam over me, grinning, “As you wish.”

My chuckle was drowned by my gasp as Sam swirled his tongue around my right nipple. I moaned, and Sam switched to the other. He went back and forth, sucking and licking and biting just a little, until I was a freaking mess beneath him. Now that he was on top of me, his hair added to the sensation, tickling my sensitized skin.

Sam’s hand dropped to my jeans. I heard the zipper lowering, and felt his hand slide just under the waistband. I arched my back, chasing his touch. His hand paused, though. I opened my eyes. Sam was watching me.

“You ok?” he asked, voice soft and kind.

I bit my lip, mostly to keep myself from shouting that he needed to _fuck me already_. I nodded, then managed, “I’m great.”

Sam laughed, leaning forward to kiss me again. I felt my jeans and panties slide down my legs. Then they were gone. And I was very, very naked beneath this very large, very powerful, very sexy stranger.

About damn time.

Sam pulled back, running his eyes over me. I felt a little body-conscious, and I squirmed under his gaze. He leaned forward, his body – _why wasn’t he naked?_ – spread over mine. His hands cupped my face, brushing my hair back. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered. He stared straight into my eyes as he said it, so sincere, and I felt the last of my nervousness melt away.

“You,” I whispered back, “are still wearing pants.”

He threw his head back, laughing. “Sorry. I’ll fix that.” Sam dropped another quick kiss on my shoulder, then stood. He looked right at me as he undid his belt. Watched me watching him as he slid off his jeans. Smiled as I licked my lips when he dropped his boxers.

Yeah, so being the size of a moose? Not just a height thing.

And I’m not gonna lie – it was pretty empowering, seeing that huge cock, uncomfortably hard and leaking, all because of me. Sam stroked himself once, twice, before climbing back onto the bed. Apparently, stripping off his pants also stripped away his self-control, because Sam was holding nothing back.

His hands and mouth traveled over me, ravenous for the taste and feel of my skin. Usually, I try to give as good as I get, but with Sam, the best I could do was hold on. Different points of contact prickled my skin – breath on my neck, fingertips on my hips, teeth on my nipples, lips on my collar bone, hair on my stomach, kisses on my palms. Nothing seemed to happen in an order that made sense. And his cock, that magnificent cock, leaving streaks of pre-cum on my thighs.

I was drowning in Sam, and lordy, what a way to go.

Everything came to an abrupt stop, though, when I felt his finger slide into me.

I bucked, surprised by the pleasure. Sam splayed is hand in the space between my hips, “Shh, baby, I got you.”

He slid another finger inside, again holding me still. He dropped his mouth to the soft skin below my belly button, murmuring endearments between gentle kisses, “You’re so beautiful. And so wet for me,” Sam crooked his fingers, and I made an undignified sobbing sound. “So tight.”

Just when I thought he’d driven me as close to crazy as humanly possible, Sam latched his lips to my clit and _sucked_. My brain exploded, showers of white sparks bursting behind my eyes. I tried to scream, but all my air was gone, probably knocked from my lungs when I arched my back.

When I came down, Sam was cradling me in his arms. He wiped the sweaty hair from my forehead, “So, so beautiful.” He kissed me, but I was acutely aware of the erection pressed into my hip.

I pulled back, “Condoms. In the nightstand.”

Sam didn’t waste any time. In a flash, the condom was on and Sam was nestled between my thighs. He locked eyes with me, and I felt him nudge at my entrance.

I’m not ashamed to say I begged for that cock. And as he slid in, slowly, slowly – _what is he waiting for, a sign from God?_ – slowly, I know I clutched his arms and demanded he fuck me harder, deeper, faster. But Sam didn’t waiver, just kept filling me with the patience of a saint.

Finally, he bottomed out. He was breathing heavily, his jaw clenching and relaxing, his shoulders taut with the effort of holding back. After a moment, he looked up at me, holding my gaze. A smug smiled played across his face. “You ready?” he asked.

“Yes, Sam. God, yes, fuck me, please just – OH MY GOD,” I threw my head back and cried out as my second orgasm overwhelmed me. I was still so sensitive from the first one that I came on his first stroke.

Sam didn’t stop, though. He pounded into me all through my orgasm, and I could feel another one building even before the last one was fully over. I was babbling now, begging for more. Sam kept going, setting a pace that marathon runners would envy. I was close, so close, but I could tell Sam was, too. It felt like a race to that final orgasm.

Until Sam smirked, shifting positions slightly. “Cum for me, baby,” he commanded, and flicked my clit.

I did. Dear lord, how I came. I was dimly aware of Sam locking up as he exploded inside me, but I passed out before he was fully done.

When I opened my eyes a few minutes later, Sam was lying next to me, propped on one elbow, watching me. I wanted to say something witty, but I’m pretty sure I managed, “mmmmm” before snuggling into his broad chest and falling asleep in earnest.

***

Sam was gone when I woke up.

I didn’t really expect him to stay, but I was surprised at how disappointed I was. Sam was good company and a damn fine lay. Too bad he was just passing through.

When I finally stumbled into the kitchen, I smiled. The coffee pot was queued up and ready to go. A chocolate chip muffin sat on the counter next to a single rose in a glass. Propped against that was a card. I opened it.

_Hey You,_

_I had a great time last night. Sorry I had to leave so early. Duty calls. Good luck with your mythology unit. Enjoy your breakfast!_

_Until next time,_

_Sam_


End file.
